docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben/Anna Split!
"Ben/Anna Split!" is the first segment of the seventh episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on March 30, 2012. Summary Ben and Anna, Alma's "Huggy Monkeys" need to be separated after one of them suffered a torn Velcro "hug" patch and needed to recover overnight at the clinic. Recap The episode begins as Doc McStuffins is playing tag with her brother, Donny and Alma. They both split up their toy monkeys to catch her but Donny accidentally runs into a bush and it rips the sticky patch from Ben's hand. Donny apologizes to Alma, but she isn't too upset as long as they can still hug. But when it turns out they can't, Doc offers to take Ben to the Clinic and she takes him. Before doing so, Alma tells her to take Anna too, since they're always supposed to be with each other and you can't seperate them. Doc then resumes heading into her office. Ben and Anna then introduce themselves to everyone. But when they realize they can't hug, Anna checks on it while Doc explains that they can't hug until she fixes Ben's little tear in his hand. Stuffy offers to step in and take Ben's place until he gets better. Both of the monkey's are saddened by the news as Doc takes Ben into her back room in order to give him a checkup. She overlooks his hand to reveal the ripped off patch, going on to say that by gluing it back on, it'll be fine! This makes Ben very happy and he gets up to hug Anna. Only to be stopped right after he manages to hug her as Doc informs them that he simply can't hug yet until his patch is dried. So they will have to check him in for an overnight visit, since it won't dry so quickly. Anna and Ben are pretty worried, considering they have never been apart from one-another as Hallie then proceeds to check Ben in for the night and she puts the wrist band on his wrist so that his patient information is known and recorded. They then transfer Ben into a patients bed as he mentions his arm feels tired. After they get him something to help with this, Anna then asks where she can stay for the night. She is very sad when Doc tells her that since Ben needs his sleep, she can't stay with him. But she does offer to let Anna stay in her bedroom for the night but she doesn't really feel better until she and Ben sing a little song together. She then leaves while Doc tells Ben she'll stay with him until he falls asleep. Hallie offers to read him a story and Doc mentions she'll come back in a little while to check on him. After she hands Hallie a walkie talkie, and she takes the other, Doc turns out the light as Hallie keeps check of Ben. Meanwhile, in Doc's bedroom, Anna is very sad and lonely. Doc tells her she doesn't need to worry but Anna can't help it since she's never been apart from her brother. As Doc goes outside to see Ben her Dr. McStuffins sees her and mentions how late it is, but she lets Doc go to check on Ben anyway and watches from the doorway with the light on. In the room, Doc comments on how well Hallie did, then she goes back into her house. That following morning, Doc rushes in to see Ben with Anna and the others, who have picked him some flowers. Inside, Anna and Ben then begin to hug and embrace tightly, then burst into song once Doc then tells them that his patch's glue is all dried up, so its okay for them to hug now. As thanks, the two monkeys then hug Doc tightly as everyone else soon joins in and the episode ends. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Caitlin Carmichael as Alma *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Ben *Meghan Strange as Anna Songs *We're Benanna *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript : Chilly: I knew hugging was dangerous. : Doc: Chilly, hugging's not dangerous. : Chilly: Ooh, good, 'cause I think I need a hug right about now. (Anna gives him a hug) : Doc: I know it seems scary, but sometimes its good to be near your doctors and nurses in case you need help. I had a bad fever once, and I had to stay in the hospital overnight. : Ben: You did? Were you scared? : Doc: A little at first, but they took really good care of me. I was home before I knew it. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Huggy-Patch-otis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Ben and Anna *The title is based off of a popular icecream treat, "Banana Split". It also goes with the fact that Ben and Anna are monkeys, and monkeys love bananas. And also the names Ben and Anna are a mix up of the word Banana. *The "I Feel Better" song in this episode is a duet between Ben and Anna. *Walter doesn't introduce himself to Doc and the others until Walkie Talkie Time, but Doc had both Walter and Gracie with her in this episode. **In production order, this episode came before Walkie Talkie Time. *This episode reveals that Hallie knows how to knit. *Lenny made a non-speaking cameo in this episode. *Ben and Anna would later be seen at Doc's house in "Bronty's Twisted Tail", "Doc's Busy Day", "Top Lamb", "Don't Fence Me In", "Lambie Gets the Linties", "Kirby's Derby" and "Bust a Move". *Doc takes Stuffy, Lambie, Chilly and Anna to her house while Ben stays in the clinic. In her bedroom, Chilly wasn't seen. *Doc once had a bad fever and had to stay in the hospital overnight. She was so scared, but the doctors and nurses protected her. *It's stated that Ben and Anna once hugged for fourteen days straight. *In future episodes where Ben and Anna appear, Anna will never speak again until "First Responders to the Rescue". Gallery * Ben/Anna Split!/Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Surgery toys Category:Episodes about Ben and Anna Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung